


My Dangan-Drabbles

by AdorkableNerd666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Tickle Fights, Tickling, basically everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666
Summary: A bunch danganronpa tickle fic drabbles from my tumblr, @adorkablenerdNot really organized, just in random order of uploading. Constructive criticism is always welcome!





	1. Ship: Kokichi x Shuichi

It all started with a poke. Both were in Shuichi’s room, Shuichi writing at his desk while Kokichi laid on the bed trying to get Shuichi’s attention. Kokichi had gotten bored and Shuichi refused to respond to his incessant whining, so in return he had gone to get his attention by poking his side. What he didn’t expect was the small squeak that came from Shuichi.

“What was that?” Kokichi asked, clearly amused by Shuichi’s blushing face.

“It was nothing. You just surprised me.” He replied nervously.

“Wow, you really suck at lying.” Kokichi said and began to poke and prod all over his sides. Shuichi started giggling at the tickly feeling, and tried to push away Kokichi’s hands.

“K-Kokichihihihihi! Stohohohop ihihit!” Eventually Kokichi got bored of just poking and moved on to squeezing Shuichi’s sides up and down, causing him to break out in to more frantic laughter.

“Aww, is little Shuichi ticklish on his sides? How cuuuute!” Kokichi teased as Shuichi’s blush grew redder. Kokichi slowed down a bit to make sure Shuichi didn’t get too overwhelmed. Luckily for Kokichi, Shuichi was in a sassy mood.

“W-Whahat do you mehehean ‘little Shuichi’?” He questioned playfully,”You’re shorter than me little Kokichi.” Shuichi knew he was just digging a deeper grave for himself, but he didn’t care. He was rewarded with a slight red tint appearing on Kokichi’s face,

“You really love being tickled, don’t you?” Kokichi replied with false anger and both of his hands going under Shuichi’s shirt to gently scratch around his sides and tummy.

“NOHOHOHOHO!” Shuichi could barely even move his hands to push Kokichi’s away since the earlier tickling had tired him out. All he could do was laugh and squeal as Kokichi scratched, squeezed, and kneaded his sensitive sides and belly.

“Not even fighting back anymore?” Kokichi asked tauntingly,”Is it because you can’t, or because you don’t want too?” Kokichi began to roll up Shuichi’s shirt with one hand while still tickling with the other.

“W-Whahahahahahat ahahare you dohohoing?” Shuichi asked, already knowing the answer.

“Hey Shuichi, do you know what my favorite fruit is?” Kokichi asked avoiding Shuichi’s question.

“G-Grahapes?” Shuichi was trying to prepare himself for what he knew was coming.

“Nope!” Kokichi said happily,”It’s raspberries! And I think I should share soem with you~” Kokichi sucked in all the air he could and blew a huge raspberry right onto Shuichi’s belly button, then continued blowing smaller ones all over his belly and sides, using his hands to squeeze Shuichi’s hips.

“NOHOHOHOHO, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!! PLEHEHEASE!” Shuchi’s eyes began to water and after another few minutes his laughter had gone silent. Kokichi backed off and then checked on Shuichi to make sure he didn’t go to far.

“I’m fihine.” Shuichi said, residual giggles slipping out, Buhut I will get my revenge.” he said to Kokichi, a playful glare in his eyes.

“G-good luck, I’m not ticklish.” He lied, hoping Shuichi would believe him. Shuichi lightly squeezed one of Kokichi’s sides experimentally, who let out a small yelp proving himself wrong.

“Not ticklish, you say?” And thus began another game of teasing and tickling, until both were too tired to move. They later fell asleep curled up together, both with smiles and blush clear on there faces. It was a good day.


	2. Ship: Kokichi x Shuichi

“Ouma!” Shuichi called warningly.  

“Yeeessss” Ouma responded barely concealing a smirk as he looked to Shuichi from the couch.

“Did you take the book I was reading earlier?” Ouma’s expression changed to a kind smile, though Shuichi could easily tell it was fake.

“Why I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would you accuse me? Maybe _you_  just misplaced it.”

“Fine. If that’s how it’s gonna be.” Shuichi growled.  Shuichi snuck up behind the couch and jumped onto Ouma to successfully pin him down. With Shuichi planted on his hips and one of his hands holding both of Ouma’s above his head, Ouma had gotten trapped in Shuichi’s trap.

“S-Shuichi, w-what are you doing?” Ouma’s voice faltered.

“I’ll ask one more time. Where. Is. The. Book?” He ended each word with a poke to Ouma’s tummy, causing him to start giggling.

“I dohohon’t knohohow” 

“Wrong answer.“ Shuichi smirked, using his free hand to start wiggling his fingers into Ouma’s sides.

“W-WAIT! Stohohohop p-pleahehehese.”

“Tell me where the book is.” Shuichi said calmly, though the movements of his hands were anything but as the roamed up and down Ouma’s sides. After a few seconds of laughter he stopped to let Ouma breathe. Shuichi moved both hands to Ouma’s hips and slightly lowered his head down to Ouma’s neck. Even though his arms were free, Ouma could barely move them, and he already knew that he didn’t have enough strength to push Shuichi’s hands away.

“You have three seconds to tell me where it is.” Shuichi warned, ”One… Two…”

“OKAY!” Ouma squealed when he felt Shuichi’s hands begin to move and head move further down. Ouma sighed, finally admitting defeat. “It’s under the couch.”

“Thank you.” Shuichi then started to squeeze Ouma’s hips and blew a huge raspberry right onto his neck.

“B-BUHUHUT IHIHI TOHOLD Y-YOU WHEHEHERE IHIT WAHAS!”

“I know.” Shuichi replied smugly, “I just wanted to teach you a lesson not to hide my stuff.”

“OKAHAHAY, IHI W-WOHON’T DO IHIT AGAHIHIHIN, PLEAHEHEHESE STOHOHOP!”

“Fine.” After that it all stopped. Ouma’s face was flushed red due to all the laughing and his body went limp on the couch, still letting out residual giggles.

“N-never do that again.”

“Don’t hide my stuff and I won’t have to.” Shuichi shot back.

Ouma’s face turned another shade of red, knowing that Shuichi was right.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed” Shuichi teased Ouma.

“I’M NOT CUTE!” 

Only a couple seconds later were the roles reversed, as Ouma took his vengeance upon Shuichi.


	3. Ship: Kokichi x Shuichi

It was late in the night, when Ouma decided to visit his favorite detective. Shuichi was hesitant, but answered after hearing Ouma’s voice through the door.

“Why are you here, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Shuichi asked, glad Ouma was with him, but still worried about his boyfriend’s reasonings for visiting.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping too?” Ouma shot back before answering Shuichi’s first question. “I was just bored, and I wanted to see you!” Shuichi let out a sigh at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Whatever. What do you want to do?” Shuichi asked, letting a yawn out at the end. Ouma could see that Shuichi was clearly tired and decided that cuddling was a good idea.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Ouma asked after they got comfortable.

“I’m good, but you can put on whatever you want.” Shuichi answered. Ouma put on a random movie and wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s sides. He was going to try and fall asleep when a certain sound caught his attention. He accidentally grazed Shuichi’s side, causing the detective to let out a small laugh.

“Shuuuiiichiii~” Ouma said teasingly, putting his hands on Shuichi’s sides,“Is someone a bit ticklish?”

“O-Ouma, please don’t.” Shuichi already started pleading.

“Oops, too late!” Ouma started scribbling his fingers on Shuichi’s sides.

“OUMA!” Shuichi squealed,“Stohohohohop!”

“Sorry Shuichi, Ouma’s not here anymore, just the tickle monster!” Ouma moves up to Shuichi’s underarms and lightly scratched. Shuichi’s arms shot down, trapping Ouma’s hands.

“NAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!” Shuichi tried to move his arms so he could get Ouma’s hands off him, but every time he managed to get his arms up Ouma would just scratch a little harder. Eventually Ouma slowed down, noticing Shuichi was running out of breath.

“Wow Shuichi! You’re super ticklish!” Ouma continued tracing up and down Shuichi’s sides, lightly as possible.

“S-shuhuhut uhuhup.” Shuichi said, blushing adorably.

“Don’t worry Shuichi, it’s adorable! It’s also adorable how little you struggled to get away.” Ouma said with a smirk. Shuichi’s blush deepened. Of course Ouma had noticed that Shuichi secretly like it. Although Shuichi liked being tickled, it was only by those close to him, people that he could trust. The thought of other people finding out and trying to touch him already made him feel uneasy.

“Promise you won’t tell?” Shuichi looked into Ouma’s eyes, almost giving puppy dog eyes at him. Ouma could sense Shuichi’s unease and complied.

“Of course I won’t love” Ouma said with sincerity. They fell asleep soon after, feeling safe in each others warmth.


	4. Ship: Kokichi x Shuichi

It was a quiet afternoon. Shuichi and Ouma were cuddling on the couch, relaxing in each others warmth while a movie played on the TV. Though Shuichi was content with the situation, Ouma felt fidgety and restless, needing to move around or do something more. The smaller boy reached gently took the detectives hands in his and led them towards his sides, too embarrassed to say anything, and a blush growing one his cheeks.

“Hm?” Shuichi’s focus snapped away from the movie and down to where his hands were being pulled. He smirked, knowing exactly what Ouma wanted. He decided to tease Ouma before giving him what he wanted.

“What’s the matter Kichi? You seem flustered about something?” Ouma knew Shuichi was fully aware as to why he was blushing, yet his face still got redder as the detective spoke.

“You know what’s the matter you meanie.” He said, a bit mumbled, but loud enough for the taller boy to hear.

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you might be talking about. Maybe you want to specify more?”

“You know what? You’re being too mean Shu~” Ouma moved away, failing to hide the small smile on his face.

“I don’t even feel cuddly anymore.” The detective saw Ouma’s trap and instead played along.

“Fine, if you don’t want anything I’ll just watch the movie then.” Shuichi directed his gaze from Ouma to the TV and waited. Ouma felt his eye twitch, not wanting to ask, but wanting it too much. He moved back, closer to Shuichi and grabbed his hands again.

“You lied to me.” He said, finally giving in and pinning Ouma to the couch.

“And your a jerk.” The leader stuck out his tongue and let Shuichi pull his arms above his head.

“Oh really?” Shuichi said, beginning scribble his fingers against Ouma’s side and ribs,“Because I don’t think a jerk would so graciously give his boyfriend exactly what he was asking for.”

“Pff- Shuhuhut uhuhuhup!” The giggling boy couldn’t help blush deeper and squirm around on the couch. Shuichi moved from his sides to his belly, scratching just enough to tickle and not hurt. Ouma’s laughter changed from light giggling to louder laughter mixed with squeals.

“Nahahahaha! S-Shuhihihichi!”

“Yes?~”

“Stahahahahap! Plehehehehahase, nohot thehehere!” Ouma pleaded, slightly running out of breath. Shuichi paused, giving Ouma a break as to not over do it. Once it seemed Ouma had regained most his breath he continued, taking off the checkered scarf, exposing Ouma’s neck. Ouma shivered and tried to hold back a smile, knowing what was coming next.

“S-Shuichi noho.”

“Aw, why not Kichi? I know how much you love it when I tickle you here.” Shuichi dragged his index finger from Ouma’s ching to his collar bone. Smiling at the squeal he got in return. He took both hand and began to trace small shapes on both sides of his neck.

“W-Wahahihihihihihit nohohohohoho! Shuhuhu stahahahahahahap!”

“But your so cute Ouma! I can’t help it! Your giggle is just too adorable, and I especially love the sound you make when I do this.” Shuichi stopped tracing and leaned his head down to his boyfriend’s neck. Before Ouma realized what was happening, Shuichi had already taken a deep breath and blew a huge rasberry onto his neck. Ouma let out a snort and fell into a foot of loud contagious laughter.

“Youhuhuhuhuhu jeheheherk! Stahahahahp ihit!” After a couple more raspberries and a lot more laughter, Shuichi stopped and let Ouma relax.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself.” Shuichi teased.

“Y-You shut up.” Ouma said, still extremely flustered and now tired.

“But thanks.” He said quieter, feeling even happier than before.

“Anytime love~” Shuichi leaned over and pecked Ouma on the cheek as they went back to cuddling and watching the movie


	5. Ship: Kokichi x Kaito

Kaito had just gotten back from a quick morning jog to find Ouma still asleep in bed. He was going to let him sleep when a devious idea popped into his head. As his lover lay resting on the bed, he quietly approached. He stuck his cold hands under Ouma’s pajama shirt, causing the smaller boy to awake with a jolt.

“K-Kaito!” He squealed,“Stop putting your hands on me, you’re freezing!” Unfortunately for Ouma his boyfriend had other plans. He started to spider his fingers on Ouma’s sides, causing the smaller boy to break out into giggles.

“NAHAHAHA STOHOHOP IHIHIT!” Ouma pleaded.

“Aww, why? Does it tickle too much?” Kaito teased,“What if I move here?” Kaito moved his hands down to Ouma’s belly, lightly scratching the area.

“WAHAHAIT! PLEHEHEASE, NOHOT THERE!” Ouma squirmed around on the bed, but Kaito held him in place by planting himself onto Ouma’s legs. Kaito moved his head to Ouma’s neck and blew small raspberries making Ouma squeal and shake his head back and forth.

“NOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEASE! STOHOHOHOHOP!” After a couple more minutes of tickling, and a snort or two from Ouma, Kaito stopped and got of his boyfriend.

“You’re such a meanie.” Ouma said, puffing out his cheeks.

“You know you love it~” Kaito poked his side one last time than got off the bed,“ So, pancakes or waffles for breakfast?”

“Waffles!” Ouma said excitedly, now fully awake.


	6. Kaito x Kokichi

Although it wasn’t often, there were times when Kokichi was just in such a genuine bad mood that almost nothing would make him happy. They usually didn’t last more than an hour, but it tore Kaito up to see his boyfriend like this. He was in Kokichi’s room making weird faces to try and get him to laugh, or smile, even just a little bit, but it didn’t seem to be working. 

“Give it up Momota-chan, there’s nothing you can do for me.” Kokichi said softly, after about 10 minutes of Kaito’s antics, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily. After some thinking he decided to try another way.

How about we just relax and watch a movie then?” Kaito suggested. Kokichi looked up and shrugged.

“I guess we can do that, there’s probably nothing good to watch though.” He said pessimistically.

“I’m sure we can find something” Kaito said, giving off the complete opposite energy of Kokichi. They put on a random comedy movie and layed down on Kokichi’s bed, Kaito spooning the smaller boy comfortingly. Both were relaxed until Kaito moved his hand the wrong way and hit a sensitive spot on Kokichi’s belly, causing him to flinch and a small smile to show on his face. Kaito noticed the small grin and light blush on his boyfriend’s face and became slightly confused.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” He said, poking him on his side, making the Supreme Leader jump and let out a quiet squeak.

“K-Kaitoho!” He whined when the pokes didn’t stop.

”Knohock it ohohohoff!” He tried to push the attacking hands away, but Kaito was determined to make his boyfriend laugh again. Pokes turned into wiggling fingers that traveled from ribs, to sides, to belly tickling wherever they could. Kokichi’s laughter spiked from light giggles to cackling while he squirmed left and right.

“NAHAHAHA! S-STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Kokichi pleaded, looking up at Kaito’s face, who was smirking evilly as he wrecked the smaller boy.

“No way I’m stopping now!” Kaito said proudly.

”Look! You’re so happy!” To accentuate his point, he focused on Kokichi’s hips, lightly scratching and squeezing the area. Kokichi shrieked and went into a fit of high pitch giggles.

“EEEEH! NOHOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOU SUHUCK!” Kokichi attempted to insult the astronaut and grab his hands, but only dug a deeper grave for himself. Kaito lessened the scratching to tracing small patterns on Kokichi’s sides, causing him to let out small snickers and giggles.

“Oh really?” Kaito asked teasingly, which Kokichi responded to by nodding his head up and down. Kaito dug his fingers into Kokichi’s sides and continued. 

“You wanna know what would really suck?” Kokichi shook his head no this time, knowing it would be something bad. Kaito stopped the tickling and grabbed both of Kokichi’s hands with one, holding them above his head, rolling up Kokichi’s shirt with the other hand.

“This!” Kaito answered anyways, blowing a huge raspberry onto Kokichi’s belly and more on his sides.

“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NONONOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Kokichi pleaded, eventually leading Kaito to stop and give him a break.

“Wow, you’re a lot more ticklish than I thought you were.” He said with a smirk.

“Shut up, jerk,” Kokichi face became red with embarrassment, which Kaito thought was adorable. 

“You feeling better now?” He asked, looking Kokichi in the eyes.

“Is it weird i I say yes?” Kokichi asked, looking away from the taller boy, who smiled happily at the answer.

“Not at all.” He let go of Kokichi’s hands and gave him a kiss on his forehead, both falling asleep shortly after.


	7. Tenko x Himiko

It had been a long day. Most were getting ready for bed and already went to their rooms for the night. Himiko and Tenko were heading to their rooms, holding hands as they walked, when Himiko noticed Shuichi and Ouma cuddling on one of the many couches around the area. 

After, Himiko started thinking about how her and Tenko never really did stuff like that. Holding hands? Obviously. Hugs? Of course! Kissing? Well, a quick peck on the cheek every once in a while sure. But spending time just being that close to each other, relaxed and quiet? Nope. 

Tenko noticed Himiko starring at the boys and questioned why she seemed so interested in what they were doing.

“Himiko?” Tenko looked at her as she snapped out of her own thoughts, with a bit of a jump, as they had began to wander. Himiko blushed, fully realizing that she had been imagining her and Tenko like that. Just relaxed in the others arms. Quiet, peaceful, loving, just… nice.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I just realized you seemed to be staring at Shuichi and Ouma and I was wondering if something happened?” Tenko was concerned that one of them had done something to Himiko, and that was why she staring. 

“I-It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” After seeing the pink tint on Himiko’s cheeks and looking back at the boys, she finally pieced it together.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” She asked with a bit of a smirk. Himiko’s blush just grew more and the grip on Tenko’s hand got a bit tighter, confirming the answer to her question. Without a word Tenko led Himiko to her room and had her come in.

“You know, if you wanted to cuddle too you could just ask.” Tenko said, a blush seemingly spreading from Himiko to her as if it were contagious. They both layed in Tenko’s bed, Himiko as the little spoon and Tenko as big spoon. Tenko went to go move her hands to around Himiko’s waist when she heard the smaller girl giggle. Tenko’s hand had accidentally grazed Himiko’s side and by the time Himiko went to cover her mouth, it was already too late. 

“Hm? What was that? Is my adorable little Himiko ticklish?” Tenko held Himiko where she was and put her hand on Himiko’s belly. “Himiko had already begun giggling quietly, but shook her head o in response to Tenko’s teasing. 

“Of c-course not! The Amazing H-Himiko would never beEEE-” Himiko’s sentence cut of into a squeal as Tenko poked right above her belly button. Amazed at such a cute sound, Tenko continued to lightly poke and prod the smaller girl. 

“Tehehehenkoho nohoho!” She giggled. She tried to push Tenko’s hands away, but was too weak to do anything but giggle and squirm. 

“Aw, but you’re so cuute! I just wanna tickle you all night!” Tenko teased as she moved up to Himiko’s ribs, dragging one of her fingers up and down them. She was enjoying the sound of her high pitch laughter and squeaks, when a much more interesting sound caught her attention. Himiko had let out an embarrassing, but adorable, snort when Tenko hit a spot on her lowest rib. Now fascinated with this new spot she focused there, hoping the ultimate mage would make the same noise again.

“Nohohohoho! N-Nohohohohot thehehehere!” She let out more snorts and squeals, giving up on squirming after another couple minutes of tickling. Once Tenko realized this she stopped the tickling and let Himiko relax. 

“I’s really sorry if I went to far!” Tenko started apologizing, fearing she may have done something wrong, but was surprised to see Himiko looking at her happily, cheeks slightly flushed and a smile clear on her face. 

“I-It’s fine. Besides, it wasn’t too bad.” she said shyly. 

“Now!” She announced, going onto her knees as Tenko still layed in bed,”Let’s see if your ticklish!” Once Himiko started her attack of vengeance, both girls knew it was going to be a night of laughter and fun. Not exactly the quiet cuddling session Himiko had in mind, but neither minded too much.


	8. Kokichi x Shuichi

“Hey Shu?” Shuichi looked down at the calling boy, who was sitting his lap as they relaxed on the couch.

“Yes?” He answered, going back to reading his book as he listened.

“I’m boooooored?” Kokichi whined,”Can we do something?” 

“Sure, what do you want to do?” Shuichi responded.

“Hmmmmm…” He let out an over dramatic hum of concentration before answering,”I know! Let’s play hide and seek!” Shuichi let out a sigh, as he was hoping to relax.

“How about something else? Like a board game or a movie?” He offered, but Kokichi refused.

“C’mon pleeeease!” he begged,”If you need some inspiration, then how about this!” With that the smaller boy grabbed the detective’s book and ran off to hide. It took Shuichi a couple seconds to process what happened before he set off to find his boyfriend. It only took a minute for him to find sitting in the closet in their bedroom.

“Where’s the book, Kokichi?” He asked when he noticed Kokichi didn’t have it.

“Oops, guess I lost it when i ran away” he said with a smirk. Shuichi returned it with own as he picked up the smaller boy and carried him to the bed.

“I know your lying” He told him as he pinned him on the bed and rolled up his shirt,”and do you know what happens to liars?” He asked, wiggling his fingers above Kokichi’s waist.

“N-No?” Kokichi replied nervously, obviously knowing the answer.

“They’re punished!” The detective announced as his hands descended onto his boyfriend’s belly. Kokichi instantly let out bubbly giggles and little squeals as the detective lightly scratched and traced his nails on his skin. 

“NahahahHAHAhaha! Shu-Shuichihihihihi stahahahaHAHAhahap!” His face turned a light shade of pink as the detectives hands moved up to his top ribs, then dragged his nails down to the bottom. 

“Tickle tickle Kokichi~ Wanna tell me where my book may be, or is it gonna take some more persuasion?” He asked as went back down towards his waist, hovering over Kokichi’s hips. Kokichi let out some residual giggles before answering.

“Make me.” He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the worst, but was surprised that when he opened them again, Shuichi had barely moved. 

“Kokichi, tell me a secret. Do you want this?” Shuichi saw Kokichi’s light up with embarrassment.

“Of course not! Why would I? It’s torture!” He lied. He got even more nervous when he saw the evil smirk on Shuichi’s face.

“What did I say happened to liars, Kichi?” His hands instantly went to work, squeezing and scratching at the now squirming boys hips and waist.

“SHUHUHUHUHUHU PLEAHEHEHEHEASE, NAHAHAHAT THEHERE!” He tried to grab the detectives hands, but when he did, Shuichi would just scribble his fingers in his underarm till he let go, then moved back to his hips. 

“I warned you about the consequences, Kichi. Guess you should have listened, but now you pay the price.” Without stopping the squeezing of Kokichi’s hips, he lowered his head and blew small raspberries onto his belly, causing the smaller boy to let out a series or snorts and squeals.

“NONONAHAHAHAHAHA SHUIHIHIHIHIHICHI!” He squealed and squirmed left and right to try and stop the sensation, but it didn’t work. Shuichi stopped after he heard Kokichi laughter become quiet and wheezy. 

“So, wanna tell me where my book is now?” He smiled down at the still giggling mess that was his boyfriend.

“Ihit’s in the desk drawer.” He answer, honestly this time. Shuichi grabbed some water for Kokichi and grabbed his book from the desk. Soon after they layed together on the bed, Kokichi fell asleep as Shuichi read his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to comment and/or check out my Tumblr @adorkablenerd!


End file.
